


Thought I Was Healthy But I'm Choking

by Longanimals



Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ball Massage, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mating Press, Other, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: While visiting the Galar region with her friend Melony, Cynthia spots a Hatterene and decides she must have it. However, this particular Hatterene is rather picky about her trainers, and will only allow herself to be caught by those can satisfy her and her massive cock. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Brimuon | Hatterene
Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Thought I Was Healthy But I'm Choking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Cynthia, famed Champion of the Sinnoh region, is visiting the Galar region to catch up with her friend Melony. She opens the door to a tea shop, causing the bell to jingle. 

“Cynthia! Over here!” Melony says, waving over to her friend. She stands up and gives the Champion a warm hug before sitting back down across from one another. The wooden chair groans underneath the weight of Cynthia’s ass, but manages to maintain its integrity...for now.

“So, how have you been?” she asks, plopping her chin in her hands.

“Good. I’ve been compiling some detailed research on various Pokemon from around the world. I’ve just finished up in the Johto region, and Galar is a stone’s throw away from there, so I decided to pop in before going to work,” the Champion replies, stirring her tea.

“Well, if you want to see the best Pokemon Galar has to offer, I know just the place!” the icy MILF says, clapping her hands together.

“Really? Where is it?”

“It’s called the Wild Area. I used to take Gordie on walks through there when he was still growing up.” Melony sighs with a longing maternal look in her eye. “Speaking of kids, do you have a bun in the oven yet? Lord knows you already have the body for it,” the Gym Leader says, running her eyes over Cynthia’s voluptuously curvy body.

The Champion blushes and covers her cleavage with her jacket, shielding her body from Melony’s hungry gaze. She knows that people stare at her everywhere she goes. It’s been like that ever since her hourglass figure formed way back in high school, and it’s only gotten worse since then. Now, her breasts are both the size of basketballs and her hips are so wide you’d think she’s already had a litter of children.

“Melony! You know how I feel about that kinda stuff,” Cynthia hisses, blushing slightly.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. If you ask me, you should just bite the bullet and get pregnant. Then we can be MILF buddies and go out on the town whenever we’re bored!” the silver-haired woman says excitedly.

“I’m not planning on becoming a...mother...any time soon. Now, where is this ‘Wild Area’ you were talking about?”

* * *

The two buxom women walk side by side through the Wild Area. Passerby glance at their massive, jiggly asses as they walk, each step sending another ripple through their flesh. Cynthia looks around in awe at all the Pokemon running around, eating berries, and going about their business.

The blonde woman waves to somebody on the side of the road. She stops for a moment and looks at the person, realizing that it isn’t a person at all! It’s a humanoid Pokemon, colored with pale blue, pink and white. It has a large, pointed hat and a ponytail that almost extends to the ground. The Pokemon mirrors her curious gaze with beetle black eyes and pink “eyebrows”.

“Hey, Melony! What Pokemon is this?” Cynthia asks, not taking her eyes off of it for a moment.

“Oh! That’s Hatterene. It’s a Psychic-Fairy type renowned for its beauty and is really popular amongst the Pokemon Contest crowd back in Hoenn,” the Gym Leader explains, standing behind her friend.

The Champion stares at the Pokemon for a little bit longer. She comes up to a little bit below Hatterene’s chest, meaning that it’s a solid foot taller than her, not to mention its impressive hourglass figure not unlike her own. She shakes her head, breaking out of her trance as she reaches into her bag and pulls out an Ultra Ball.

“I must have it.”

“Wait! Cynthia! Hatterene’s are infamous for how difficult they are to catch! They like to play mind games with trainers and-”

“You think a Champion can be stopped by a mere Pokemon? My will is stronger than iron,” she interrupts, shooting a glance back towards Melony. 

The Gym Leader clams up and takes a few steps back. She’s not doubting Cynthia’s skill as a Trainer, however she has experienced Hatterene’s dirty tricks firsthand and doesn’t want to go through that again. Hopefully her friend is as strong as she is confident…

Cynthia raises the Ultra Ball, preparing to throw it, when she feels an intangible force drill through her skull and penetrate her mind. She lowers her hand and looks up at her forehead. There’s nothing there. So what is this bizarre sensation?

Suddenly, she hears a feminine voice.

 _”So, you want to capture me? Your silly little spheres won’t work on me, you know. Go ahead and try,”_ the voice says confidently, echoing around inside her head. The Champion figures this is Hatterene using its Psychic powers to speak to her.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Cynthia throws the ball at the Pokemon. Much to her surprise, the ball dips slightly into an invisible force field before bouncing away and hitting the ground. Hatterene smiles slightly and giggles.

_”They always fall for it. We Hatterenes require a...special method of catching. If you can satisfy me three times, I will lower the field and allow you to catch me. Will you prove different than the others?”_

Cynthia pauses and thinks for a moment. Being the Champion, she’s had sex with Pokemon in the past for various reasons. Sometimes to catch them, sometimes for money, and sometimes because humans just can’t scratch that itch she has. Nevertheless, this isn’t new to her, and if this Pokemon thinks it can scare her with a few lewd words, it has another thing coming.

“Alright, I accept! I’ll prove that I’m the best trainer in Galar as well as Sinnoh!”

Hatterene’s smile widens. _”My, aren’t you confident? Maybe you’ll put up a real challenge, unlike the rest.”_

Behind them, Melony is biting her nails. Her friend has always been courageous, to a fault at times, but now that she’s willingly doing something so dangerous, it worries her immensely.

“Cynthia! I tried to warn you!” she calls out.

The Champion turns around. “It’s okay. I’ll be back soon with a new partner. Just wait right there.”

Melony swallows and nods, sitting down on a nearby bench. Cynthia takes off her black designer clothes, folds them neatly, and sets them down on the bench next to Melony. Her friend blushes and averts her gaze, trying to not look at the Sinnoh Champion’s naked body. Once she’s undressed, the blonde trainer stands in front of Hatterene and puts her hands on her hips, causing them to dip slightly into her plush skin.

“Alright! I’m ready! But before we start I have to ask; are you a male or female?”

_”Oh sweetie, all Hatterenes are female. But that doesn’t mean I’m not properly equipped.”_

Cynthia is confused by the Pokemon’s words, but before she can ponder about them, two thin, white arms emerge from her curtain of cotton candy hair. She parts her locks, exposing her body. Two hefty breasts, one with a blue nipple and one with a pink nipple, spill out, along with a massive grey cock. Towards the base is a bulbous knot similar to that of a Mightyena or Houndoom.

 _”Surprised? I thought you would be. Doesn’t matter either way. Now, get on your knees and get to work,”_ she commands, pointing down towards the ground.

The Champion nods and wobbles down to her knees. Her breasts sag towards the ground as she wraps a hand around the Pokemon’s length. Her smoky grey eyes widen, studying every inch of Hatterene’s cock. The shaft and knot both match the color of her eyes, but the tip is much different than any other that she’s seen. It’s pale pink on the right and pale blue on the left, corresponding to her nipples and bisected by her urethra. Other than that, it’s shaped like any other normal human crown, just with a much more aesthetically pleasing color scheme. Her balls are also interesting to look at, as tiny blue and pink polka dots decorate her grey sack.

 _”I know it’s beautiful, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to dally.”_ Hatterene’s voice rings out in her head.

Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her partner, Cynthia wraps a hand around the Pokemon’s cock. There’s no veins, no scars, no imperfections, just a perfect shaft as smooth as silk. She slowly runs her hand up and down its length. Her dick is about the size of her forearm, and just a little bit less thick. The Champion leans her head forward and seals her lips around Hatterene’s crown. She flicks her tongue against its multicolored skin. A shiver shoots up her spine and her eyes roll back. It tastes like the finest sweets from all over the world concentrated into one lump of aphrodisiac bliss. She leans her head forward and sucks down, emptying her mouth of air and touching the sides of the Pokemon’s cock with her cheeks. Hatterene looks down at the debased Champion and grins smugly.

 _”How many people would kill to see you at their knees like this? You’re worshipping a Pokemon’s dick like a total slut,”_ she says, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

The blonde trainer ignores Hatterene’s taunting. She isn’t going to take any shit from a Pokemon, even if it’s a Pokemon that currently has its dick in her mouth. With newfound determination, Cynthia tries to take more of its length down her throat. Much to her dismay, she gags when her partner’s candy coated cockhead collides with her uvula, causing her to gag. _This is way bigger than Garchomp…_ she thinks to herself. She knows her limits, and unfortunately she’s already reached them.

 _”What’s wrong? Am I too BIG for you?”_ Hatterene’s voice teases. Cynthia notices that her mouth is motionless, likely because she’s speaking telepathically, allowing her to maintain a smug expression.

The Champion breathes out through her nose. It looks like she’s going to have to get creative.

She pulls her head back a few inches, leaving just the tip inside her mouth and exposing the rest of the Pokemon’s spit-shined shaft. Before Hatterene can make fun of her, the blonde woman places one of her arms underneath her healthy bust. She lifts with all of her might, but can’t bring the heavy melons up to where she wants them to be. Not giving up so easily, Cynthia places her other arm underneath her breasts and lifts. With some effort, she positions her mammoth mammaries to be level with Hatterne’s dick. Carefully, she pops her mouth off of the Pokemon’s crown and wraps one of her hands around the base of her cock, using the other arm to keep her breasts in place. She guides the fairy’s cock in between her nipples, making it disappear inside the seas of creamy flesh. Hatterene gets the idea and slowly thrusts her hips forward, lightly touching Cynthia’s saucer-sized pink nipples with her balls. She can feel her breasts spreading out an extra few inches to accommodate for the knot near the bottom. The head pokes out of her cleavage, and she goes back to diligently licking all of the sugary flavor off of it.

The Pokemon raises her eyebrows, impressed at both the Champion’s tenacity and her massive bust. Cynthia starts to seesaw the arm supporting her tits, causing them to sway ever so slightly, like ships buffeted by the tides. With her free hand, she reaches around her breasts and starts to rub Hatterene’s balls. They feel so heavy with Pokecum, like they’re made of steel.

Suddenly, the Psychic Pokemon opens its mouth and warbles. Cynthia can tell by the timbre in its voice that this is in the physical realm and not Hatterene speaking telepathically. Before she can look up at her face, its orgasm floods out of its shaft and stains the roof of her mouth. Her eyes unintentionally cross as its cum seeps into her skin. It feels...tingly. Like when your leg falls asleep and the sensation slowly comes back to it. It tastes like melted cotton candy, and the Champion can feel it shooting up through her sinuses and into her brain. She doesn’t notice the taste as much as she notices the aftereffects. As more Pokecum fills her mouth, she feels her head progressively get hazier, like she’s undergoing the effects of a powerful drug.

Once she’s sufficiently doped up on Hatterene’s natural aphrodisiacs, she pulls her cock out of her mouth and breasts. She places it on top of Cynthia’s hungry face as the Champion flicks her tongue across it, trying to drink up the last few ounces of flavor while she still can.

 _”You’ve done well, human. You’re officially one third of the way towards catching a Hatterene. But that doesn’t mean you can rest yet. All fours, now. Like a Houndour.”_ she commands.

The blonde trainer turns around and gets down on her hands and knees, presenting her curvaceous ass to the Pokemon. Hatterene places her grey hands on the sides of Cynthia’s child-rearing hips. Six thin fingers sink into the oceans of her flesh as the Champion slowly wiggles her ass.

While Hatterene fumbles and lines up her cock with Cynthia’s pussy, the blonde trainer looks forward and sees Melony shifting uncomfortably on the bench. Her meaty thighs slide past each other, trying to quell the growing heat in her loins.

“What’s wrong, Melony? Are you getting turned on by watching the Champion of the Sinnoh region get fucked by a Pokemon?” she says smugly, lifting her shoulders up and down and causing her breasts to jiggle.

“N-No! I could never do something so...perverted…” She sighs and snakes one of her hands down to the hem of her white sweater before shaking her head. “No! I have a husband and child! I can’t betray them, never!” she shouts, more to herself than to Cynthia.

 _”I think your friend is in denial,”_ Hatterene says telepathically.

“She most certainly is.”

The Gym Leader looks in confusion at Cynthia talking to herself just as the Pokemon slides its cockhead into the folds of her pussy. The Champion rolls her eyes back and moans. It’s been a long time since she’s had any kind of sexual relief since work has been so busy, so she basks in the pleasure of being taken by Hatterene.

 _”God, you’re so loose! Obviously this hole is no stranger to dick,”_ Hatterene says with a surprisingly sharp strike on Cynthia’s ass, sending a fleshy ripple throughout it. She slowly bottoms out, pressing the knot against her puffy vulva, before pulling out at the same pace until just the tip sits inside of her cunt. She waits there for a brief moment, and just as Cynthia looks back to make sure everything is okay, the Pokemon thrusts forward and hilts her entire length inside of the Champion’s sheathe. Hatterene’s generous hips clap against the trainer’s ass, sending waves through her fat. Her balls swing forward and hit Cynthia’s clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her nerves. The Champion moans with every thrust as the Pokemon saws in and out of her cunt.

Hatterene reaches forward and grabs Cynthia’s golden locks, keeping her other hand on the trainer’s ass. Cynthia moans as the Pokemon pulls her head back just enough for her grey eyes to meet Hatterene’s onyxes. Her face is lewd, with eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out, her tits swinging pendulously in time with Hatterene’s thrusts.

Seeing her lover’s perverted expression is enough to push her over the edge. She slams her hips forward, sending one final meaty wave through the Champion’s ass. Her knot inflates as she pumps a fresh load of fairy cum inside Cynthia’s womb, and she takes extra care to not push it in on accident. There is still more fun to be had, after all. The trainer screams, not caring if she gets caught, as her body quivers in orgasm. Drops of feminine cum drip out of her cunt as her belly is filled with the Pokemon’s seed. She can feel the aphrodisiac working on the inside of her uterus as well as her stomach, as the seed she swallowed earlier gets digested. Interestingly, as it went down her throat, it stuck to the walls of her esophagus, so she’s not going to get rid of the feeling of Hatterene’s natural pleasure drug anytime soon.

Once her orgasm passes, Hatterene pulls out, sending human and Pokemon cum cascading out of Cynthia’s cunt. The Psychic Pokemon notices her dick slowly starting to shrink. She curses herself for not having thought ahead, but there’s not much she can do about it now except for wait.

“Is that all you got? I want more!” Cynthia shouts needily.

 _”I need a moment to...recharge,”_ she replies sheepishly.

“Oh? So I guess we need something to pass the time then?”

_”I suppose. What are you thinking?”_

The Champion turns over onto her back and spreads her legs, presenting her perfectly shaven pussy to the Pokemon. Her hefty breasts sink to each side as she opens up the lips of her cunt. A few leftover drops of cum fall out and add to the pool in between her legs.

“I haven’t gotten some good lip service in a while. Would you mind showing me how Pokemon handle chivalry?”

Hatterene looks down at Cynthia’s puffy pussy and unconsciously licks her lips. It’s slick with natural lubricant and feminine cum, giving it a deliciously shiny appearance. The Pokemon lays down on its stomach with her head hovering above the Champion’s cunt. Her body stretches out far past Cynthia’s feet as she traces her tongue along the rim of her slit. She drinks down all of the various fluids, including her own aphrodisiac cum. It seems she’s not immune to its effects, as her eyes start to dilate and her licks speed up. In no time, Hatterene’s cock is erect once again, but she either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as she continues to just keep eating out Cynthia’s Champion pussy.

The Pokemon’s tongue is colored similarly to the tip of her dick, with it being split down the middle by an invisible line and matching the hues of her nipples. With all the grace of a ballerina, Hatterene dances her tongue around Cynthia’s pussy. She glides it past her clit, digs into the folds of her lips and occasionally dipping the tip inside to draw a circle around her walls. Her mind is connected with the Champion’s, so all of the pleasure that she’s giving Cynthia reflects back on her in a delightful feedback loop. She moans into the trainer’s mound, the slight vibrations of her voice tickling her vulva. The Pokemon sticks its ass into the air and starts humping the air, trying fruitlessly to get some relief.

Cynthia throws her head back and sees the upside-down image of Melony with her hand in her pants. A dark spot has formed in the crotch area of her trousers and the hand not occupied with masturbation is covering up her mouth to stifle any moans. She sees that Cynthia is looking at her, quickly pulls her hand out and crosses her legs, trying her best to reassume a neutral position. The Champion smiles knowingly and puts her head back to where it was, looking down at Hatterene. She grabs the top of the Pokemon’s “hat” and shoves her face deeper inside. The fairy plunges its tongue inside of her cunt and twirls it around. She touches all of the trainer’s pressure points with the tip of her tongue, digging in just enough for it to feel good before moving onto another one. Her intuition for where Cynthia’s weak spots are is so good you’d think the Pokemon had a roadmap of her pussy. 

She sinks into one of the Champion’s more sensitive spots and doesn’t let go. The trainer’s body spasms and cums all over Hatterene’s face, plastering the fairy’s grey skin with girly juices. The Pokemon doesn’t stop, instead bearing down into her cunt even more. Behind her, Cynthia hears the Ice Gym Leader moan with her own orgasm. Melony’s face contorts into a look of shame as her cum dribbles down onto the ground.

“This is embarrassing…” she mutters to herself as she pulls her fingers out of her pussy.

Because of their mind meld, Hatterene can tell when Cynthia’s orgasm passes. While the Champion is still reeling, the Pokemon scoots forward until her cock is level with her partner’s cunt. She penetrates the loose entrance of the trainer’s pussy as she makes eye contact with Cynthia. Her eyes are dilated from all of the drugs coursing through her body, and Hatterene can’t help but lean down and give her a kiss. As soon as the taste of the fairy’s sugary saliva hits her tongue, the Champion wraps her arms around the Pokemon and pulls her in for a deeper kiss. She detects some traces of Hatterene’s aphrodisiac, though it’s not nearly as strong as it was in her cum. Her legs mirror her arms and lock themselves around the Pokemon’s hips, forcing her cock all the way down to the base. Hatterene intertwines her multicolored tongue around Cynthia’s, burning the taste of natural aphrodisiac into her mind.

The cock-drunk Champion’s arms and legs writhe, basking in the wonderful feeling of Hatterene’s cottony hair on her bare skin. Her eyes are completely opened, contrasting starkly with the Pokemon’s sultry, half-lidded gaze. The fairy’s polka dot balls smack against her tight asshole and send ripples through her meaty thighs every time her cock sheathes inside of her. The silver knot presses against the entrance to her cunt, coming dangerously close to pushing itself in, perhaps on accident or perhaps not.

 _”Soon,”_ Hatterene’s voice rings out inside her mind. Cynthia has already had more orgasms than she can count, but she still has enough cogniescience to know that the Pokemon is approaching her orgasm. She tightens her grip on Hatterene’s body and pins her cotton candy tongue with her own as the fairy shoots a massive load of aphrodisiac cum inside of her womb. She moans into Hatterene’s mouth and breathes hotly, releasing her tongue’s grip on the Pokemon’s.

She feels the odd sensation of her cunt stretching open a few more inches. Then a few more. Then a few more still. It takes her a moment to realize that the Pokemon had shoved its knot inside of her cunt and it’s now inflating, locking them in a state of orgasm for the next thirty minutes or so. As it swells, it traps all of Hatterene’s drugged cum inside of Cynthia’s body, making the Champion cum even harder than before.

_”Hope you’re looking forward to getting pregnant with a Pokemon’s egg. Your fertility is off the charts.”_

“Yes! Knock me up with an egg! Put a bun in my oven!” she screams, drawing the attention of Melony.

The Gym Leader watches their display and goes back to vigorously masturbating.

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, Hatterene and Cynthia make out like a pair of teenagers as the aphrodisiac cum takes effect inside of the Champion’s womb. Finally, the Pokemon’s knot deflates, and she stands up off of Cynthia’s body. She fixes her hair, making sure it hides her lewd body, and straightens her hat.

_”Well, I’d say you’ve more than proven yourself. I now give you permission to catch me.”_

Cynthia stands up and dusts herself off. “Thank you. And might I add, that was some of the best sex I’ve ever experienced, which is saying a lot.”

Hatterene giggles. _”I’m flattered.”_

The Champion wobbles over to the bench and starts to rifle through her designer purse. She pulls out an Ultra Ball and tosses it in a practiced arc towards the Pokemon. Her figure is absorbed inside the ball and, after a few shakes, it’s caught. Cynthia turns back towards the bench to grab her clothes and notices Melony fast asleep with her hand in her pants. She giggles and gets dressed, figuring she’ll wait until her friend wakes up to tell her the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.
> 
> In retrospect I should've made this one multi-chapter story instead of a series but oh well.


End file.
